


Golden

by 1919



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Blowjobs, Clothed Wetting, Coming In Pants, Desperation, Kinda, M/M, Omorashi, Piss Play, Watersports, golden showers, piss drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:41:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24037555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1919/pseuds/1919
Summary: This is a repost at I was having some issues with the original work.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 6
Kudos: 74





	Golden

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the repost guys, the original work was being a wanker. Plus this one has been read over and updated last night. There might still be a few spelling mistakes, if you spot any, let me know in the comments. :)

God, it was wrong. He knew that it was wrong. How could he not? He nervously tapped his foot against the laminate and stared down at the bed. The bed that belonged to Steve. God this even the thought of it was making him hard. The mere thought of dirtying something that was so.. Steve. He was always so perfect, so composed. Everything he did or owned had an air of innocence to it. It made Bucky sick. Why didn’t he get to have innocence? 

Blue eyes flickered over to the door, Closed. As he knew it would be. Steve had left for his morning run with Sam about half an hour ago. He wouldn’t be back for at least another hour. 

Bucky went back to looking at Steve’s bed. He must have stood there and wasted at least another five minutes before deciding to go ahead with it. When he got back, Steve would know. He’d know what Bucky had done, what he was about to do. He’d be absolutely disgusted. But it was worth it.

Bucky slowly rubbed his metal hand along the hard outline of his cock. There was already a damp spot from his precome. He silently willed his dick down, years of HYDRA training did have some uses after all.

Once he’d successfully managed to calm himself down to a half mast (the best he was gonna get with his current mindset.) He popped the button and slowly slid down his fly. It was the only noise in the otherwise quiet apartment. 

Bucky hissed lowly through his clenched teeth as his distended bladder was finally released from his now too tight jeans. He looked down at the bed, Steve’s bed, and groaned, if he did this, there’d be no going back, Steve would know. But he was so goddamn horny, So desperate to ruin that perfect choir boy image that he really didn’t really care anymore. 

Bucky slowly released his breath as a low moan as he watched the first few droplets hit the blue bedsheet. Bucky looked up and groaned louder as he began to piss in earnest. Soaking the whole duvet, all four pillows, the sound of Bucky’s piss hissing as it pooled on the bed managed to disguise the noise from behind him. Normally Bucky was the most observant person around, but whilst he was lost in pleasure? Not so much. He failed to hear the door open and shut quietly, making almost no noise.

The first thing he heard was Bucky moaning. Steve immediately readied himself for a fight. If Bucky had slipped back into his programming, he’d need to be restrained until it passed.

Then he noticed it. Bucky’s bedroom door was closed, Bucky only ever closed his door when he wasn’t in there. But Steve’s door. That was cracked open, Just enough that steve could see half of Bucky’s leg. He walked over to his room, confused. Why the hell was Bucky in his room? 

He slowly walked closer and his eyebrows creased when he saw that Bucky was looking down at his bed. Why was he looking down at Steve’s bed? Did he leave some dirty underwear on there ir something? Then he heard it, and smelled it. The scent of urine was unmistakable. Steve moved his eyes down, from the back of Bucky’s head, and down between his legs, sure enough, a thick stream was flowing freely from Bucky’s cock. He was pissing. Bucky was literally pissing onto his bed. 

Maybe he was sleepwalking? Even though he had read that you should never wake up someone who was sleepwalking, He opened his mouth to speak, but Bucky beat him to it. 

“Oh fuuuuuuck Yeah...” Bucky groaned, his voice much smokier than his normal rasp, Steve was now close enough that he would swear he could feel Bucky’s body heat, Steve carefully pushed the door open a tad more, he could see the stream better from here, see that there was so much of it that it was running off his bed and splattering into the floor. Bucky didn’t look anywhere near finished, his stream still steady. 

He was paralysed. Part of him was absolutely repulsed, but another part of him was making itself known. His dick was a traitor. He made sure to cuss it out severely in his mind. This should not be hot. Evidently, his cock didn’t get the memo.

He stood there, he just stood there as Bucky continued to relieve himself. He didn’t say a fucking word. He was harder than he’d ever been in his life. He hated himself.

Bucky’s stream eventually died down and he shook his cock a few times, making sure that the last few remaining drops of piss ended up on the bed with the rest of his mess. 

Then, he froze. Tensing, he’d now noticed he wasn’t alone. Bucky whipped around, faster than a person has any right to be, Fear shone in his eyes that quickly gave way to terror when he saw who it was. 

“Sam broke his wrist...” Steve trailed off, not knowing what to say. Bucky’s eyes flicked down to his crotch and Steve silently cursed his dick some more. Fucking stupid traitor.

Bucky looked up into his eyes and stepped forward. Steve still. Didn’t. Move. He choked out q gasp when he felt Bucky’s flesh hand grip him through his workout shorts. His treacherous dick jumped in excitement at his touch.

“You’re big...” Bucky said, so low Steve didn’t actually think that he’d meant to say it out loud. He looked up through his lashes at Steve, pretending to be coy. Steve wanted to destroy him. then he thought up a nefarious idea. He closed his eyes and concentrated, slowly he felt his own piss beginning to travel up his cock. Bucky was gonna get a nasty shock.

When he felt the first warm spurt against his boxers he let out a small moan of his own. Bucky mirrored him, he knew the exact moment Bucky felt the warmth and realised that Steve wasn’t coming. Bucky’s grip loosened ever so slightly before both hands returned, clutching the fabric “Oh my.... Fuck yes baby...” 

It wasn’t even a choice to him, he had to feel that, using positivity every inch of grace he had from his assassin days, he flopped onto his knees and pulled Steve out of his shorts, aiming his still pissing cock at his own lap. He moved one hand to his own crotch and began grinding the heel of his metal hand into the rough fabric.

The second Steve’s piss soaked through his own jeans and boxers. he knew he was done for. Hot jets of come joined his piss soaked jeans. But Steve.... Steve was still pissing. Bucky made a third decision and surged up to cover Steve’s cock with his warm, wet mouth. His stream didn’t falter, even as steve made a sound as if he were dying. if anything, it got stronger. Luckily the serum had its perks. He successfully managed to swallow every last drop of Steve’s filth. The taste wasn’t anything extraordinary, but it wasn’t disgusting either. 

He felt Steve tense up as he attempted to push any remaining drops out. Bucky wanted more. He let Steve’s cock fall from his mouth with a pout. Steve blinked down owlishly at him. Bucky stared back. Neither of them said A. Single. Fucking. Word.

**Author's Note:**

> so, you’ve made it to the end. Congratulations. 
> 
> Comment any requests or marvel Headcanons you have :)


End file.
